Rescue Team
by secretfanficlover
Summary: ParadmedicAU! Severus saved Lucius and Draco from a car accident and falls in love with Lucius.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, ****various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ** **Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1187

Title: Rescue Team

Note: MuggleAU. Please excuse inconsistent canon as result of change to MuggleAU as well as Severus saving Lucius from death. It may seem sudden but when you think your about to die I image that changes one's attitude.

**Considering turning this into a MC- please review or send PM's if you want to see more of this story. **

Warnings: Cheating/ open relationship.

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: 10–11 inch: Write about a Slytherin character.

Nautical Ship Challenge: Implausible Canon: 15 points- Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape - S.S. Dungeon and Domination

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 3: Public Services-Task #3: Emergency Medical Services: write a Paramedic!AU

Yearly: Prompt 321 [Pairing] Snape/Lucius

* * *

An accident occurred on the highway during the night. The paramedic was called in to assist the people on the scene. It was a man and his son. The son was about sixteen, and the man was very wealthy.

It soon became apparent that Mr Malfoy was seriously injured, possibly unconscious, while his son, Draco, had only a few bruises and scrapes on him.

"Are you okay?" the paramedic spoke to Draco with an urgent voice. Beneath the car, the two lay trapped.

"What the hell do you mean, am I okay? Our car got totalled, and my father is unconscious," he replied, snarky despite the stressful situation.

"Kid, this is no time to be a smart ass, I'm trying to save you," the man muttered. He was a serious man with greasy black hair, lean and stern-looking.

"So, are you in any pain? Can you move?" he tried again.

"I, no, the seatbelt has me trapped, I can't move," he said.

"Shit," the paramedic responded.

"Hang on, I'll try moving my arm and unfastening it," Draco said suddenly.

"Yes, just be careful," the paramedic coached as he helped the boy free himself from the crashed car.

They managed to secure Mr Malfoy as well as soon as Draco got out of the way. Soon the paramedic was in the back of the ambulance. He took the one with the unconscious man, and Draco decided to sit with the driver. Severus Snape, the paramedic, had never known love before, except he felt, briefly during his childhood that he loved his best friend.

She was married now, with a son about Draco's age, and he would imagine, doing the math. Something about the unconscious man held strength and honour. Although he wasn't awake, it was as if Severus knew that this man would be the perfect one for him.

Something about this man called to him in more than just a physical manner, yes, he could tell Lucius Malfoy was a handsome man, but he felt something of a kindred spirit in him.

He saw him stirring and spoke softly to calm him. "Don't move, your safe, we will take good care of you," he whispered. Lucius took one look at his rescuer before passing out again. He was in a lot of pain and on drips and pain medication.

* * *

Severus wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the following week he went into the hospital. It wasn't unusual for him to check on patients. It was, however, rare to feel guilty for wanting to make sure his wife and bratty son wasn't around.

A few days after Lucius had gotten admitted to the hospital. He had come around before, intent on asking the man out, wife to be damned. Then something nagging told him not to get involved, yet Severus walked into the room that held Lucius but said nothing. Severus shared a look with him, Lucius wasn't able to speak just yet, but then he left again. He was not looking back to see the disappointment on the other man's face.

It was in the heat of the moment that he decided that he was going to risk everything to see Lucius again because the first time Severus saw him, he just knew…

He walked to the desk to ask the nurse what the room number was. He asked for Mr Lucius Malfoy, and the nurse recognized him right away.

"Room 2B, Severus," she said. "His wife is inside, I'm sure she would love to meet you," she added.

He made sure to before he walked into the room. The sight that met him wasn't typical of a family that had gone through tragedy. His wife, a pale, blonde woman with a pointed face, was sitting in the corner chair with a newspaper in her hands. Meanwhile, Lucius was sleeping peacefully.

He heard him moan a couple of times, and he worried that perhaps the pain medication wasn't strong enough. He was a paramedic, so he was allowed to check on patients on occasion.

"Mrs Malfoy," he greeted before checking the drip. It seemed fine.

"Who are you? You're not a doctor," she said in a shrill voice.

"I'm the paramedic that saved your husband and son from the car ma'am," he replied, he was forcing himself to be polite to this woman.

"Oh," she replied. Then she stood up and left the room.

"Curious, isn't she?" he heard Lucius speak for the first time.

He cleared his throat before he replied."I came to see how you are."

"You're even more handsome than I remember, the doctor said I called you a 'dark-haired angel'," he admitted thoughtfully.

Severus laughed uncomfortably. "I'm Severus Snape," he said.

"Oh, I know, and I'm sure you know I'm Lucius Malfoy," he replied. He spoke with an entitlement that made Severus's knees want to buckle. 'Is this what power sounds like?' He thought to himself as he looked at the blond man.

"Does she dislike me?" Severus asked, avoiding the angel comment, as he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Yes, because I admitted under heavy medication that I was drawn to you when I opened my eyes and saw you for the first time," Lucius said. Severus's pale cheeks went red. It wasn't often Severus got complimented.

"Stop staring at me," he said, feeling self-conscious.

"They're my eyes, I do what I like with them," Lucius replied haughtily.

"Your missus wouldn't approve," he said, hoping that taking a different tactic would deter his admirer. His face was serious when he spoke again.

"I don't care what Narcissa thinks, we married for our family names, and that's all there is," he said.

Severus looked around and spotted a book on the bedside table. "I see is that yours?" He pointed at the book called _Dungeon_ _and_ _Domination_. Lucius shook his head with a look of disgust.

"I hate that author," he muttered. Severus agreed and stated as much to Lucius.

"Isn't it nice we hate the same things?" Lucius said with a wicked grin.

"Well, that's only _one_ thing," Severus insisted but smiled anyway. "Although I'm sure we can find more," he added.

"Why did you leave so suddenly the last time?" Lucius asked, the genuine curiosity in his voice making Severus waver.

"I was coming up to see you that day. I was coming to ask you out." He replied reluctantly.

"So why didn't you?" Lucius asked him.

"You're married," he muttered.

"That hardly matters, I know my wife enjoys the company of others; sometimes, why should I not do the same?" He asked.

"I can't imagine loving in secret like that," Severus admitted. "I've been through it before, and I don't think I can again."

"Well, I'm getting out today, I could use a beer, surely that's okay?" Lucius insisted. His resistance faded, and he enjoyed spending the night with a true kindred spirit.

"This could be the start of a unique friendship," Lucius said, raising his glass.

"To friendship," Severus said.

"And so much more," Lucius added, toasting Severus and taking a sip from his beer.


End file.
